Living Hell aka High School
by GreenGoblin15
Summary: Like other teenagers, our favorite dex holders need to experience an obstacle as daring as a living hell. The insolent place that make you shrieks out of fright and cause you to suffer in the most excruciating way. This place is also known as high school.
1. What a Perfect Day

**Living Hell a.k.a. High School**

Ch.1 What a Perfect Day

Author's note: Well, hi there people! I'm fourteen and going to high school! WHOOP WHOOP! So, here I am trying to write my first pokemon fanfic. Oldrival shipping. Specialshipping and mangaquest shipping hints. Maybe, just maybe, Frantic shipping in the up coming chapters.

Summary: Like other teenagers, our favorite dex holders need to experience an obstacle as daring as a living hell. The insolent place that can make you shrieks out of fright and cause you to suffer in the most excruciating way! This single place is known as "HIGH SCHOOL!" _MUAHAHAHA. Okay enough of that, I'm just exaggerating. Sigh. ==' Oh yea one more thing, the disclaimer._

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

Chapter 1: What a Perfect Day

The morning light of the dawn shone down throughout the streets of Pallet Town while the cool breeze swayed its way in the heated summer atmosphere. Above the skies, pidgeys and spearows sang together in harmonies, welcoming the beginning of the new day. Today, just like other days in Pallet Town, had been nothing but peaceful, harmonious and perfect… NOT!

"Come back here you thieves!" an old scrawny man shouted with a shot gun in his hand and a pack of raging trainers following his lead.

"BANG!" Pidgeys and spearows abruptly fluttered away at the sound of the gun. Well, perhaps today wasn't peaceful after all.

At the end of the alley, our particular dex holders were running for their dear lives.

"Peskey girl, why is it always you who bring us all the troubles?" Green panted.

"Aww come on, Mr. Grumpy-Greenie. I'm just trying to help those innocent pokémon that's trapped with those brainless trainers, not to mention how horrid looking they are. But that's not the point. The point is those trainers don't even know to how take care of their Pokémon properly. All they did is to train and train and train them so hard, trying to evolve them when it's impossible to do so without evolution stones!" Blue winked and continued skipping as though this escape session was just a regular morning warm-up exercise for her.

"Yea how chivalrous is that by trying to steal their pokémons, failed miserably and being late for our first day to school, real genius!" Green rolled his eyes.

"Well Mr. I'm so grumpy I cannot smile, whose grandpa's idea is it that made us all go to school in the first place anyway?" Blue shot back.

Red caught up with the two trainers after saving Yellow from the fuming trainers for being mistaken as a thief when she was trying to talk to one of the stolen pokemon.

"Uhh..Guys. Sorry to interrupt but can we discuss about this later when we're not being hunted down by a group of trainers that I think are capable of ripping our heads off?" Red questioned, hoping for them to stop arguing for at least a minute or two. Unfortunately, he failed.

"Blame it all to this pesky, obnoxious-" Before Green could finished his infamous 'pesky, obnoxious, nosy etc…girl' comments, Blue grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the nearest hideout visible, the Ramen shop.

Blue pushed the waitress away, snatching the menus from her hand and strolled down to the nearest table, "Excuse me sir, what do you want for the orders?" Blue put on her sweet voice.

The gang stood there clueless for a second then understood what Blue was up to. They sighed, knowing that they had no other choice but to play along in Blue's little disguise game.

Silver followed his sister-figure's role and shoved the waiter away, pretending to be one. Red grasped Yellow's hand and led her to the kitchen. He replaced Yellow's straw hat with the chef's he found laying on the counter while putting on a Pikachu design apron on for himself. Gold rushed toward the leftover ramen bowls and gobbled up the rest savagely, faking to be one of the many customers. Crystal spotted a broomstick from the corner of her eyes. She began sweeping the floor although she had no idea what she's doing. Unlike the others that were busy acting, Green just stood there and scowled. Luckily, the trainers marched pass them, unaware of the Ramen shop.

When the trainers were out of their sight, the seven dex holders gathered in front of their hide out. Yellow blushed helplessly at the thought of Red still holding onto her hand. Red was totally oblivious about it instead questions started pondering within his thick skull due to Yellow's change of color.

Red began to worry, "Yellow, how are you feeling? Are you sick?" With that said, he placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperatures. Yellow almost faint.

"Phew, that one's a really close call," Blue paused for a second then smirked at Green, "Soooo Cutie, I guess I'm a genius after all right?"

"Whatever and don't call me that, pesky girl." Green mumbled.

Silver dropped the menus and rushed toward Green furiously.

"Don't you dare talk to Blue like that!" Silver raised his fist. Before Silver could strangle Green, Red held him back with every strengths possessed within him. Yellow returned her composures and perked her hear toward the other pair *cough* couple * cough* that were quarrelling as well.

"Gold stops eating! Those noodles aren't even yours. What if the people who ate those before you had infectious disease?" Crystal screamed at the top of her lung, trying to gain Gold's attention.

Gold burped, "What? I'm hungry. Crys, you're way too serious for your own good, y'know that? They say being too serious will make you old."

Crystal yelled, "Argg. Gold, you're unbelievable and -"

Gold cut her off, "and irresistibly hot and gorgeous. Crys, just admit it you like me. All you gotta do is asked me out and I'll cancel my other dates for you."

Crystal began chasing Gold with one goal in her mind: kill Gold. Yellow sighed and trailed down the pair, thinking of a way to prevent this soon to be crime scene.

Pichu and Chu Chu, Red's and Yellow's pikachus, had been the bystanders all along this drama. At first they thought it was hilarious but now it's unbearable. Their patiences were wearing thin. It was pretty obvious to the two pikachus that this could go on forever.

'Forever? Isn't that way too long?' Pichu wondered out loud to the other female pikachu.

'Yup, that's way too long.' Chu Chu shuddered at the single word, "forever."

The final judgment had been made. These non senses needed to end NOW! They turned their heads toward each other and nodded.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

"Pikachu!" A flash of thunderbolt strike down at the dex holders. Thanks to Pichu and Chu Chu they finally found world peace. After hearing a loud clash, the Ramen shop's manager stomped out off his office to witness what is causing all the disruptions. Unsurprisingly, he was pissed.

"You troubled children, get out of my shop right now! You're ruining my business and scaring my costumers away with your furry, yellow looking rats! Do you have any idea what time it is? It's eight in the morning and it's money making time!" The short man in a suit exclaimed.

"Wait sir. What time did you say it is again?" Green looked up to the clock on the wall while others followed his gaze.

"Oh SHIT!" They all shouted in unisons.

It's official. They're late for their first day of school.

A/N: well what do you think? Should I continue this story? Thank you for bearing with me this long. Since English isn't my first language, I really hoped to improve it somehow. So, reviews and critics will really make my day. Please review and thank you once again.


	2. Say Hi to the Seniors

**Ch. 2 Say Hi To The Seniors**

Author's note: Hi there. How you people doing? Well yesterday's basically my first day in high school, but I'm posting it today because my laptop's broken. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

For lessons that required specific resources or a technical approach, different types of classrooms both indoors and outdoors are used. Classrooms could range from small groups of three or four to big classrooms with hundreds of students attending it. A classroom could vary from an art room to a gymnasium. While I.T. scholars were seduced into computer labs, students who majored in Pokemon's theory of biology, chemistry and physics would find themselves trapped in science laboratories. These were some reasons why _'classroom'_, the students' torture chamber, was invented in the first place. But, the most vital reason that classrooms were destined to accomplish is to prevent students from other distractions, creating tranquility, serenity, and placidity. As predicted, the counselors' evil plan to abuse us had backslide. Simply, we were the one torturing them instead. How typical?

"Oh my Latios, like have you heard about the rumors that Kanto's dex holders are, like, moving into our school?" A blonde, pony-tailed girl screeched.

Zooming into the setting of the beginning of our story, it portrayed a group of 17 years old girls crowding around a desk. "Yea, like, I'm totally excited. Can't wait to see that Pokemon league champion and his cute, little Pikachu! Like, I really wanna pinch that Pikachu's chubby face!" said one of the many high-pitched voice girls.

The flaming-red head female added, "Not to mention that Viridian gym leader. He's like totally hot!"

Before this topic could continue any longer and less bearable, they were interrupted by a loud bash on the desk. They altered their heads to see what had spoiled their heated conversations. Standing before them was a man. To be more specific, this man was a rugged, tall man. His charcoal hair represents the feather of the ravens. Bitter resentment seemed to have filled up his deep, livid eyes. The most spectacular features of his face would be the scar; the scar that held various memories throughout his many battles. The memories that are gratifying. The memories that are mournful. No one knows. The mysteries of this scar's history still lay hidden…

He spoke in a deep, profound tone, "What non senses are you blabbering about? Isn't this pass your break time?! "

"Uh...We were...Umm…we..." The man heard some mutterings. He clutched his fist and stroke it on the desk heedlessly, causing the girls to squeak and cowered like a group of frighten skitties.

"I will not repeat myself for the second time. What were you talking about?" His voice grew deeper and more chilling even though not a single living knows if that's even possible.

One of the girls was pushed out of the crowd. She began mumbling, "Sorry Mr. Jeff. Uhh… We were just talking about the new students. Erm… We heard that they're the dex holders. So, we were just interested about it." The poor girl took a big gulp, yearning that she had said the right things to keep Mr. Jeff from getting any more bloodcurdling.

Mr. Jeff focused deep into the girl's eyes as if he was trying to detect lies. After seconds of starring contest, he walked away waving, "Oh, is that it? Students, proceed back to your…" he paused and diverted back to the bundle of petrified girls, "did you say the dex holders? Does that mean Blue, the third place champion of the Pokemon league, is also attending our academy?"

The girls nodded monotonously.

Mr. Jeff hastily surged back to the clique, "Holy Mew! Are you serious? I'm, like, her biggest fan and her Jigglypuff is soooo adorable! I even have the whole set of Jigglypuff collections and Blue battling style is just pure awesomeness! Oooo, I can't wait to see her in person!" Mr. Jeff said in a really high-pitch. He jumped up and down excitedly while clapping his massive hands together as if he was in some sort of his own personal dreamland. The girls blinked, wondering if what they had witnessed a moment ago was just hallucinations.

After realizing that he just revealed his secret obsessions to his students, he covered his mouth and coughed, "Ahem. Excuse me, there's some paper works that need to be check." With no further ado, he paced away while the girls stayed befuddled. Mr. Jeff's process of calming down his mental frustrations was interrupted by three teenagers barging into his homeroom.

"Sorry for being late!" a raven-haired teen with a red cap uttered.

"Yea, but it's really not our faults! There was this LARGE group of beedrills attacking us. So, we had no other choice but to hide under the sewer. But inside the sewer there was this HUMONGOUS army of rattatas trying to use hyper fang against us. After fighting off those rattatas with our _great_ battling skills, we made it here ALIVE," the brunette narrated her fiction story.

"Pesky girl, stop being such a drama queen," a spiky hair male rolled his eyes.

*cricket* *cricket* the classroom went into silence, trying to register the information into their heads about the origin of this sudden outburst.

The boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder whispered, "are you sure we're in the right place? The schedule says we're supposed to be learning the history of pokemon right now in room 208. Is this room 208?"

"Well, I don't know. All I know is that blonde guy back there in the corner of the room is pretty cute. Don't you think so?" the girl directed her question to the other boy.

He glared at the blonde guy, "that wimp back there? Pfft, even for a pesky girl like you, your type of guys is fairly low standard."

"Oooh, are you insulting my choice of guys? Well, well…What is your type of girls then? Let me guess, she must be beautiful, gorgeous and intelligent like me, eh?" the female grinned flirtatiously.

The spiky-brunet replied in a monotone, "Point number one, no. You're not my type of girl. Point number two, you're not beautiful, gorgeous or intelligent either. Quite the opposite, actually." The girl's grin disappeared, replacing with a tongue sticking out of her mouth. In a flash, she flipped her hair, slashing it in the boy's face.

"Ouch, pesky girl. What is your hair made of? A whip?" he rubbed his face.

"What did you just say? A whip? AHUH, I knew it! Deep down you're just like other guys, pervert," the girl raised her voice. She seemed to be enjoying every seconds of this teasing moment.

The jet hair boy with a Pikachu as his companion was still confused by the_ 'whip comment'_ but his instincts told him to end this argument between his two friends this instant, "Uhh… Guys, excuse me. But, at the moment, I really don't think it the right time to be talking about … _a whip_." But, he was too late.

"Silence!" Mr. Jeff regained his senses, "Do you three seniors realize what time it is? Do you know what I_ hate_ the most? I _hate_ late students and when I hate something, I really do _hate_ it. I will also make sure that those who did what I_ hate_ will earn some consequences that I'm sure they'll _hate_. Now, why don't you three newcomers introduce yourselves?"

The boy with a pikachu scratched his neck, "Uhh.. I'm Red." Most population of the girls in this class charged toward Pikachu and started squeezing its face. Well, these actions only result in one thing. A thunderbolt.

"Oh hello guys! You all can call me Blue," the girl blew kisses to the guys in the room. They started falling into their knees and crawling toward her. Even Mr. Jeff's lip was trembling. High school is surely creepier than what Blue had pictured.

"Green." The last boy merely said.

At the sound of that single word, a group of fan girls leaped into him, chirping, "Marry me!" Green tried to thrust them away but it ended up in a failure.

"Students! Escort back to your seats right now!" Mr. Jeff barked and the students did as they were commanded. "As for you three," he pointed his finger toward Red, Blue and Green, "You do realize that you are late, right? But since today is your first day, I'll let it go." The three seniors dex holders sighed in relief.

"In one condition," Mr. Jeff averted his gaze toward Blue, "Can I have your autograph, please?" Both Green and Red tumbled onto the floor while Blue just giggled, "Oh, okay. What's your name?"

"Jeff, Jeffrey Gephner," the bulked man said dreamily, handing Blue a jigglypuff's postcard and a blue marker. After Blue gave Mr. Jeff her autograph, the class was assigned into a group of three. The three dex holders swiftly clustered together before they were shredded apart by maniacal fans.

Mr. Jeff patrolled down the pavement of the classroom, "seniors, what is the definition of pokemon?" He waited for someone to raise their hands but no one did. This is one of the things he hated the most, ignorant. He roared, "What do you mean by you don't know? How old are you? Two? Three? Use your big blank skulls to think, students! Think!" He then smiled warmly at Blue, "Am I right?"

Blue cracked a smile and nodded simultaneously. Green's emerald eyes darted toward Mr. Jeff, _'obnoxious teacher'_ and back to Blue with the same amount of annoyance, _'pesky girl'_.

"As for you, Mr. Sleepy Head," Mr. Jeff whacked Red full on the head.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Red woke up, bewildered. The whole class roared with laughter.

"School rule, no caps allowed," with that said, he grasped Red's cap and tossed it to his desk. He then continued strolling down the room lecturing something along the lines of Pokémon, Pokémon's history, the origin of Pokémon, or even berries. But, those words just flowed right into his ears and out. Red was in a deep thought, _'How's Yellow doing right now? I remembered her telling us back then that she was home schooled and now she's still wearing that straw hat. Won't she be punished for that? Hope she has a nicer teacher than mine…'_

A/N: What do you think? I got Mr. Jeff's character from my actual teacher. LOL. Hopefully, he's not into reading fan fiction. I wished you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you have in your minds. It really inspires me when I see those reviews. It makes me smile and go haywire! Wow, that rhymes! Forgive me from my hyperness, I just consumed a large amount chocolates. Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Replies to the reviews:**

**zetroC Girl:** Thank you very much for your review. You have no idea how happy you made me when I saw that review. I will try harder next time and do my best. Thank you once again.

**Anybodysomebodynobody:** Thank you for reading this. I hope you like this chapter too.

_**A roughly preview of the next chapter (if I have feedbacks whether or not I should continue):**_

"_Dude, are you new here? Y'know for a guy, you really are short."_

"_But, I'm not a -" _


End file.
